What happens when u don't follow ur heart!
by digifreak880
Summary: Well this is a complicated story about Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, and Mimi. Some things aren't for little kids! So please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Digimon u should know that. I do own Rickey and Ariel!

A/N Okay Sora and Matt have been married or 6 years. They have no kids and well read and find out. Also I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! So please read it and review it!

Sora sat waiting for her husband. Then she heard a faint knock on the door. "I'm coming," Sora yelled as she approached the door. "Tai, what are you doing here Matt will be home any second! You know he doesn't want you around me." Sora told him. "I know but, Sora, never mind I'll call you later." Tai told her and then he ran off. A few minutes later Matt walks in the house. "Hey, Sora, how have you been?" Matt asked her as he slowly approached her. "Well, Matt, I'm going to see my mom for a few weeks so bye." Sora told him as she grabbed her bags and left. She got in her car and drove to the person she knew she could talk to.

Izzy's POV,

"Tai, you are going to break them up!" I yelled at him as I accidentally woke up the baby. "GREAT JOB, IZZY, NOW I HAVE TO PUT HER BACK TO SLEEP!" Tai yelled at me his best friend. Then he picked up his baby girl and rocked her back and forth. "Tai, you know you can't hide this forever." I told him as he rocked the baby back and forth. "I know she shouldn't have ignored her heart." Tai told me as the baby stopped crying. "Yeah, I know but you can't keep living like this." I told him as he put the sleeping baby in her crib. Tai's oldest son was sound asleep in Tai's bed. "I know I can't keep living like this, Izzy. I mean the kids never really see their mom." He told me as he paced back and forth. His oldest son is 3 and his daughter is 6 months old. His son's name Rickey and his daughter Ariel. _(A/N_ _ Rickey is a real good friend of mine and Ariel is one of my best friends.) _"Yeah, Tai, I know they never see their mom, but I guess that is the price of her already being married!" I told him as I woke Rickey. "Daddy, what are you yelling about?" Rickey asked as he walked out of his father's room. "Nothing, Rickey, just go to bed okay," Tai told his son as he smiled at him. "Dad, when will I be able to see mom?" Rickey asked his dad. "I don't know, Rickey, I'm sorry." Tai said to his son as his son ran to him and hugged him. "It's okay, daddy, you can't control mommy." Rickey told Tai with a smile. I just stood there and watched Tai take good care of his son. Then their was a quiet knock on the door. Tai picked up his son and walked to the door. "MOMMY I missed you so much!" Rickey yelled as he hugged his mom. "Hey..."

Digifreak880,

I know this means 3 stories going at one time but this idea wouldn't leave me alone!!!!! Well anyway review!!! Also who do u think is Rickey's mommy? Well tell me! See ya!


	2. The mother and more

Disclaimer, DON'T OWN DIGIMON!! I ONLY OWN ARIEL AND RICKEY!!!

"Hey, Sora, I've missed you a lot and as you can see so did Rickey." Tai said to her. "Hey, Rickey, I've missed you to. You to, Tai, I love you both. Where is my little Ariel?!" Sora asked as she walked into their house. She saw Ariel sleeping soundly in her crib. "Tai you have taken really good care of our babies." Sora told him after she saw Ariel. "Yeah I know," Tai told her. Then they put Rickey to sleep. Izzy left in the mix of things because he thought he was in the way. "Sora, what did you tell Matt?" Tai asked her as he looked at her. "I told him I was going to see my mom." Sora told Tai as they snuggled close together. "Oh alright so how long are you staying?" Tai asked her as he kissed her cheek. "For at least 2 weeks or maybe three." Sora replied to Tai. "I hoped you were going to say forever." Tai told her as tears came to his eyes. "Oh, Tai, you know I can't stay." Sora told Tai as she saw a tear fall from his eye. "Sora, we have 2 kids and you want to stay with Matt," Tai said to her as he got up and walked to his bedroom. "Tai, wait I'm staying forever!" Sora told him as she ran to him. "Your serious right," Tai asked her as they embraced. "Yes, Tai, I am not lying I'm staying for good." Sora told him and then they kissed. "So you're going to divorce Matt?" Tai asked Sora after they kissed. "Yes, Tai, I'm divorcing Matt." Sora told him with a smile. "Ok uh how you going to tell him?" Tai asked her as they heard a light cry. "Sora, I'll be right back that's Ariel." Tai told her as he left to see Ariel. Tai picked Ariel up and rocked her back to sleep. He walked back to Sora. Who was now sound a sleep. He looked at her and smiled. Then for the first time in a long time Tai lied beside her to sleep. Sora woke up the next morning to a bang on the door. Sora didn't dare to answer it she knows Tai and Matt haven't spoken for years, but still why risk it. She shook Tai to wake him up. Finally he woke up and answered the door the biggest surprise of his life was standing there. Matt was standing there Tai hadn't seen him since Matt and Sora got married. Matt didn't know Tai had any kids for each time Sora was pregnant she would leave before noticeable.

"Hey, Matt, I haven't seen you for years how have you been?" Tai asked him while smiling. "Hey, Tai, I've been okay um can I come in?" Matt asked him with a smile. "Yeah just hold on a second okay." Tai told him as he walked away. Tai ran in the house and told Sora she climbed out the window and ran for Mimi's house. Tai ran back to the door, "Okay, Matt, come in." Tai told him as he opened the door. "Hey, Tai, is that your baby?" Matt asked him as he pointed to the baby. "Yeah that's my Ariel." Tai told him as they heard a toilet flush and then they heard a sink go on. "Who is that your wife?" Matt asked Tai with a curious look. "No, Matt, it's my son Rickey." Tai told him as Tai started to make breakfast. "You also have a son!?" Matt asked him as he gave him an odd stare. "Yeah, Matt, I have a daughter and son." Tai told them as they saw Rickey walk toward them slowly. Matt looked at Rickey closely he had, Tai's hair and eyes then Matt realized Ariel had Sora's eyes. Rickey looked a lot like Tai though with the color of his eyes and hair. "Hey, Rickey, how are you this morning?" Tai asked Rickey has he hugged his son who turned 4 that day. "Fine dad who is this?" Rickey asked his father while looking at Matt. "This is Matt my old friend." Tai told Rickey as Rickey looked at Matt again. "Rickey, go to your room and then I'll serve you your birthday breakfast." Tai told his son. "Okay dad I can't wait!" Rickey told him as he ran off to his room. "So, Tai, who's the mother of these two?" Matt asked him as he smiled. "Uh don't worry about it okay." Tai told him not knowing what to say. "Tai, why is Sora's stuff here?" Matt asked him with an evil look. "Uh fine, Matt, you caught us! These are Sora's kids as well as mine!" Tai told him breaking from pressure. Matt looked at him as he picked up…….

Digifreak880: I'm a TAIORA fan what do you expect it to be Mimi PLEASE! Well review please! Thanx to all who reviewed before!


End file.
